


The Downfall of Doll Face

by TiffsRevenge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, GTAverse, Implied Murder, Implied Relationships, Lies, Los Santos, Momma Bear Jack, Multi, New Thing I Might Be Working On, Other, Robbery, The plan is pretty much that they're all nerds and shits about to get real, Theft, Why does everyone have so much fucking money?!, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffsRevenge/pseuds/TiffsRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was feared. She was wanted. She was ruthless, blood thirsty, and... drove a pastel pink mustang with white interior.</p><p>Meg Turney is just one of the many criminals that call Los Santos home, between Fake AH, The Jones', The B-Team, Fake Haus, Blawndee, Mikachu, and Equipo Loco, it's fair to say that the city can get pretty cramped and hectic with so many big dogs pissing everywhere.</p><p>But Meg tries to have one thing that most criminals don't even dare to dream about. A 'normal' life. She lives in an apartment that nothing compared to Geoff's p(a)lace, spends day on end in nothing but a pair of sweats, and practically lives on take out food. But the biggest thing is her relationship with star news anchor Ashley Jenkins who she tries desperately to keep out of the criminal circles and harms way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall of Doll Face

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I might start working on depending on how the plan folds out in my head and how you guys like it.
> 
> So heres a little introduction to the Los Santos world and some of the dynamics... Also just really needed some implied girl/girl cute stuff... Also who can say no to Momma Bear Jack, I know I couldn't, she pretty much takes care of all the idiot gangs in Los Santos.
> 
> EDIT! -- I'M CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF TRYING TO REWORK THIS AND GET BACK IN TO THE BADASS CHICK SWING OF THINGS... IN THE MEAN TIME, CHECK OUT MY NEW PIECE, 'THE BLACKSMITH'S DAUGHTER' ITS A MAD KING/MAD QUEEN AH TYPE THING SO WHY NOT GIVE IT A READ

She was one of the most wanted and feared criminals in Los Santos. She most worked alone, not so much working with or for Ramsey and the rest, but instead seemed to work alongside them, kinda like a ‘ _You scratch my back, I’ll scratch your back_ ’ kind of deal.  
She had money throughout the world. Worked out and divided by the best accountants running both legal and illegal dealings throughout Los Santos, gaining more through shares and interest rates every second of everyday and yet she seemed like a normal woman, with a normal life.  
She lived in a normal flat, nothing outlandishly screaming expense, but in the type of luxury that required money, had friends, had a partner, shopped at the local store, and seemed kind hearted and sweet to everyone that met or knew of her.

Now it was all for nothing.

The lights were too bright, the table in front of her too cold to rest her arms on, leaving the metal cuffs to nip at the skin of her wrists as she tried desperately to pick the lock. Dammit why didn’t she pay more attention when Ray was trying to show her. She refused to panic. Doll Face never panicked, she was ruthless, feared, a crook, a thief, a murderer with very good taste in _killer_ accessories. But she’d be lying if she’d ever said that her heart didn’t skip a beat as the door to the interrogation room was pushed open and a very smug looking detective walked in.

“Alright, doll let’s get this over with shall we?”

They were stupid if they thought she was going to talk, and absolute idiots if they thought she wasn’t going to murder every fucker in the building after the detective slammed her head against the table smudging her lipstick.

____________

“Alright Meg hand it over, I know you got a bigger take than this from that jewellery store,” Jack pushed, weighing out the piles of jewels and pretty things Meg had collected from last night’s hit.

“I swear, that’s it,” Meg lied crossing her arms across her chest to try and hide the platinum chain hanging off her wrist.

“Meg I can literally the diamonds in your ear lobes, hand them over, you know Joel and I can make a fortune on this lot and it just means more for you in the long run,” she insisted holding her hand out as Meg whined pouting like a toddler before hopping over to the living area and pulling a thick black bag out from behind her fake fireplace, hopping back over to the dining table and handing it to Jack with a whine while she removed the earrings.

“Okay but please let me keep the ring at least, it’s date night on Monday and Ash already wants to murder me for missing the last two,” Meg begged, grabbing the gold and diamond cat shaped ring from the pile as Jack poured the bag's contents on to the table. Jack sighed, letting Meg keep the ring and it’s box as a present for her girlfriend, Ashley, since was kind of her fault that she’d missed at least one of those dates… well it was also The Fake AH Crew’s fault for being completely incompetent and needing a last minute distraction and extraction while B-Team were away in North Yankton on a training exercise with some rookies.

“Fine, is this all of it then?” Jack asked weighing out the last pieces and scribbling down an approximate price for the jewels and various chains.

“Other than this bracelet and the ring, yes,” Meg said holding up the two pieces of jewellery triumphantly, Jack shook her head at the younger reboxing and bagging the various items, “thank you Jackie,” Meg said sweetly, resting her head on Jack’s shoulder and looking up at her, wrapping her arms around Jack's thick waist.

“Yeah, yeah, get off, go rest your ankle cause no doubt you’ll be wearing heels for your date night,” Jack ordered pushing Meg’s hands from around her waist softly and nudging her back toward to the living room, “honestly what possessed you to wear stilettos to job?” she muttered shaking her head as Meg threw herself back down on to the couch, setting her bandaged ankle on the mountain of cushions and wrapping the ice pack Jack had given her around it, jumping slightly at the chill.

“I needed to fit in, and they were pretty, and made my butt look good,” Meg tried to reason, failing miserbly as she looked over at the now busted pair of Louis Vuitton stilettos, the heel still hanging sadly off the right shoe.

“Yeah well now they’re busted and so are you, can’t you get Ryan or The Jones’ to come ‘round and help you out for the day?” Jack begged, placing the boxes and bags in to her small suitcase, watching as Meg attempted to reach for the controller that she’d left on the coffee table without moving her leg from it’s out right position.

“I couldn’t do that, anyway Vagabonds out of the city for a few more days and I can’t bug the Jones’… haha! Got it!” she grunted reaching for the controller before holding it up triumphantly, shifting back in to a comfortable seated position as she opened up the CrunchyRoll app and starting scrolling through the various animes.

“I promise you, they wouldn’t mind if this all you’re planning to do today,” Jack mocked leaning over the back of the couch and planting a kiss on the top of Meg’s head, “just give them a call okay,” she asked a final time Meg tilting her head back to look at Jack, the ginger's hair tickling her cheeks.  
Meg finally agreed, knowing that Michael and Lindsay were the closet to her apartment at that point. Jack gave Meg a final kiss on the cheek before leaving, the pair yelling quick ‘I love you’s through the closing door.

Jackie, or Jack as she was more commonly known, was great. Intelligent and kind with a hell of body. She’d pretty much been helping Meg along from the start with money, letting her crash at her apartment when she was 19 and first arrived in Los Santos, until she got enough money together from petty theft to buy a small studio in Little Seoul (where she met Ashley). From then on Jack had pretty much been a mom to her, making sure she was clothed, that the apartment was clean, that she ate as well as helping her with money management and making sure that every penny Meg _earned_ was quadrupled before the end of the month, although Meg didn’t see most of it.  
Jack had learnt, and was constantly reminded, just how bad with money meg was (the now destroyed $780 heels were proof enough of that) so Jack kept most of the money on lock down in various shares and bank accounts, giving her a weekly allowance of $2000 to spend on whatever she wanted as along as she remembered to eat. Which also lead her to be thankful that she had not just friends that lived close but a girlfriend that looked out for her, because the woman barely remembered to eat unless someone told her to and when she did it was either some form of takeout, junk/snack food, or just straight up plain pasta if she could actually be bothered _cooking_.

Ashley had been a good influence on her in the two years they’d been together, despite being (unknown to Ashley) on opposites sides of the law they had a lot in common. Hell, the pair had started by bonding over Meg’s Zelda inspired t-shirt in a Starbucks and then over the beauty of pumpkin spice lattes and then films and then back to videogames and YouTube, before they knew it they’d been friends for almost three years when Ashley finally made the first move, mainly because Meg was completely useless at noticing or catching on to Ashely’s flirting, but they’d been together since.  
Ashley didn’t know about Meg’s line of work; Meg tried to keep her as far away from it as possible (her ability to lie helps a lot, even though she hates doing it) but when Ashley worked her way up to big league news anchor things got a little more difficult. With cameras pointed at her for some of the bigger daylight jobs she had to be on her toes. She’d started wearing a simple bandana mask. They’d started simple and then slowly progressed as the money rolled in to expensive strips of fabric that she burnt or dyed or cut up, after she'd used it once. Her favourite bandana, the one she was most well known for, was one that Vagabond had gotten her. Folded out in to it’s diamond form it was a pretty pale blue with red and white stitching making the boarder while in the middle sat a smiling baby face which quickly became terrifying when Meg folded it in half and placed it over her make-up, the button nose and tiny mouth of the baby lined up almost perfectly with her own features.  
She also had to make sure her hair was either hidden or painted, she’d mainly taken to spraying it various colours using hair spray since they just washed out easily (she had just painted her hair black with body paint at the start before realising it got fucking everywhere and switching).  
There'd been close calls of course when Meg would be rushing to get back from a job and get sorted to meet up with Ashley again after the breaking news story was wrapped up, more than once getting outside Ashley’s apartment block before realising her hair was still sprayed the wrong colour and having to drive back home to wash it out.

\-----

Meg did end up calling Lindsay, her and Michael coming over and sprawling across the upholstery, moaning every time Meg asked them to do something for her.

“Oh come on you hop to the toilet, why can’t you get your own drink,” Michael groaned, rolling out of his seat once again.

“Because I’ll spill it everywhere!” Meg pointed out, handing Michael the glass, “and it was Jackie’s idea to get you guys to come round a help me!” she laughed tilting her head back to try and watch Michael, noticing his slight mocking of her and throwing a pillow at his leg.

No one argued with Jack, she was the second best accountant in Los Santos behind Joel Heyman and a mother bear to all. Even Michael and Lindsay who were married, ran their own little team as well as running with The Fake AH Crew and The B-Team, and had a house of their own, were treated like children by both Jack and Geoff. The pair had pretty much become the Mother and Father of Los Santos no matter how much they tried to deny it.

“Yeah she might’ve but you still don’t have to be so damn bossy about it,” Michael muttered handing her the glass and perching on the arm beside her opening a closing his mouth like he was trying to chew something. “Anyone else hungry?” he asked once Lindsay shot him daggers from across the room.

The trio quickly agreed that take-out was in order, ordering enough to feed an army and bouncing as they watched the timer on the computer, squealing when it clicked to **Being Prepared**.

“Hey why don’t you invite Ashley ‘round? We’ll be on out best behaviour,” Lindsay proposed, holding her fingers in the girl scout position when Meg stared at her. Meg thought for second chewing her lip nervously. Ashley had met the couple before, it was hard not to when they all lived in the same city she’d also unknowingly passed several of the other bigwigs of Los Santos more than once while out with Meg, but she’d never been to Meg’s apartment before. It was one of the boundries she’d tried to maintain between her life with Ashley and her criminal life since there were only so many places to hide multiple guns. But after two years Ashley was still questioning and pushing as to why she couldn’t see where Meg lived.

Meg glanced at her phone, it was almost eight in the evening which meant that even if Ashley had been in work this Saturday she’d be finished by now. Taking a deep breath she decided there wouldn’t be any harm in it, sending off a quick text inviting Ashley to come around along with her street name and flat number. Meg struggled to a standing position, balancing all of her weight on her good leg.

“What you doing?” Lindsay asked, watching Meg cautiously as she peered at her phone again taking a deep breath.

“Ashley’s coming over and I’ve still got way to much criminal activity going on in this flat so we need to clean, and fast,” Meg order hoping quickly toward her bedroom where she knew there were four of her ornate knives laid out on top of her make-up table as well as bag of containing two pistols and several clips of ammo that she’d just dumped in the middle of the floor after getting in last night.

Michael and Lindsay didn’t need telling twice moving quickly to everywhere they knew Meg kept her weaponry, finding a pair of pastel pink pistols in the cutlery drawer as well as way too many blue prints of banks and such to pass of as _'being interested in architecture'_ (a lie Meg had used quickly in the past when she left out a sketch of the inside of the Maize Bank, thankful that Ashley hadn’t turned it over and seen the guard schedule and codes scrawled on the back) Lindsay also made a point of hiding the busted heels from Meg’s job,

“No one else needs to see such a beautiful pair of shoes destroyed in this way,” she tutted, carrying the shoes almost ceremoniously to Meg’s bedroom and hiding them in a shoe back that had originally had a pair of new running shoes in but Meg had never got around to throwing it out.

By the time the the food had clicked over to **On Its Way **and Ashley called to say she was coming up the street and asking where to park, all three of them were sat back down, if a little sort of breath, Meg’s good leg now throbbing with each heartbeat from hopping about.****

\-----

Ashley followed Meg’s instructions around the back of the building to the walled off, underground parking that her apartment complex had, punching in the code at the gate and watching as the large black slab of metal slide back to reveal the entrance of the carpark, the road lined on either side by small lights. Once inside the car park she knew she’d have no problem finding her teal, Premier Sedan amongst the wealth that filled the parking spaces.  
Eventually finding a spot between a matt black Schwartzer and pastel pink Mustang with a perfectly fitted white interior that was shaped perfectly by a black trim, she parked and made her way to the elevator.

Ashley had known that Meg had money, it was how she tried to make it up for missing date nights so often and be a lousy girlfriend which Ashley always disagreed with anyway. But she hadn’t realised just how much money Meg was obviously harbouring, there was no chance of picking out Meg’s car amongst the variety that filled the lot since Meg always seemed to get a taxi to or from wherever they were if Ashley didn’t drive them.

It seemed like each apartment had it own floor, the elevator doors sliding open in to a well decorated hall, the champagne coloured carpet almost engulfing her shoes as she stepped on to it, spotting the door just down the hall. Deep brown wood embedding in the silk papered walls, just as she raised her fist to knock the door sung open causing her knock against the guy’s chest as he narrowly avoided bumping in to her completely.

“Oh shit hey, Ashley, I’m just running down to get the take-out Lindsay and Meg just in there,” Michael babbled placing his hands lightly on Ashley’s shoulders and he switched places with her as disappeared in to the still waiting elevator.

“Ashley!” Meg cheered from the couching, twisting to see the door where Ashley was still stood a little shocked and in awe at Meg’s apartment, “Babe, come in, sit down, Michael’s just grabbing the food Lindsay’s here too she’s just grabbing the plates,” Meg explained urging her inside just as Lindsay popped out from the archway that split the kitchen/dining room and the living room.

“Hey Ashley, we’ve met before,” Lindsay greeted offering her hand out to Ashley who took it lightly wracking her brain as Lindsay’s face clicked in her memory.

“Yeah, Yeah I remember you guys live near Richman right?” Ashley said remembering how they’d met on the golf course up there one day.

“Yeah that’s right, come on over, make yourself at home just watch Meg’s ankle,” Lindsay rambled pushing down the fear that came with people knowing where you lived (as a criminal it wasn't really information you needed getting out in world), Ashley following her and shaking her head as she spotted Meg’s bandaged ankle set up on a small stack of pillows.

“What did you do now?” she tutted, setting herself down beside Meg on the couch, careful not to jostle her too much.

“Don’t give me the mom lecture, I already got it off Jack. I just tripped at work cause my heel snapped, it’s just a bad sprain, Jack said it’ll be fine in a couple days so I’ll be good for date night,” Meg assured rolling her eyes slightly and her wrapping an arm around Ashley’s waist, pulling her close enough to plant a light kiss on her temple.

“Break apart girlies I come bearing gifts!” Michael yelled from the doorway, thankful that Ashley had left the door open so he just had to kick it close, handing two bags over to Lindsay as she ran to help. Meg carefully, shifted removing her leg and pillows from the table so that Michael and Lindsay could unpack the variety of food they’d order on to the coffee table.

“Did you order enough?” Ashley scoffed as the food became an almost never ending stream from the four large bags.

“We couldn’t decide what we wanted to eat,” Meg shrugged leaning forward as best she could with putting too much weight on her ankle. Her mouth watering as the smell of Chinese food hit her nostrils and everyone began to dish out what they wanted.

\-----

All in all, the night was a success. After stuffing themselves silly Lindsay and Michael decided drinks were in order, raiding Meg’s stash and finding her cabinets well stocked with all manner of liquors, wine, beer, spirits, and ready mixed cocktails. They continued watching some movie that none of them paid attention to as they spoke, Michael and Lindsay seeming to have the only aim of embarrassing Meg as much as humanly possible which had her curling in to Ashley’s lap in defeat with joking begs of ‘Please don’t leave me’ and ‘Oh god, I’m such an embarrassment’ which only made Ashley laugh harder.  
Lindsay and Michael got a taxi home, declaring that they’d be back tomorrow to check that the pair were alive and see how Meg’s ankle was doing as well as picking up the car. While Ashley stayed the night, with little convincing needed to get her in to Meg’s king sized bed complete with duck feather pillows and a fleece throw.


End file.
